In recent years there has been an increased interest in the use of black powder in the firing of various types of guns. There are various reasons for this, one of them being a natural interest in primitive weapons and the use of antique methods of firing. Another reason is that in most states there is a special black powder hunting time period, which usually proceeds the regular hunting period. The philosophy of these laws is that those persons hunting with less than sophisticated weaponry (as in the case of hunting with the bow or with muzzle-loading rifles) should be given a special period for hunting, since they are much less likely to reduce the supply of the hunting game. Unfortunately, in the past this has required that a hunter have a special black powder gun in addition to his conventional hunting equipment. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a conversion unit for permitting a shotgun to be used as a muzzle-loading gun.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a conversion unit for bringing about positive firing of black powder when used in a shotgun or the like.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a conversion unit for converting a gun which normally uses a cartridge or a shell into a gun capable of use as a muzzle-loader with black powder.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a conversion unit which may use either a percussion cap or a shotgun shell primer.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a conversion unit for use in a shotgun which is inexpensive to manufacture, which is simple in construction and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
It is a further object of the invention that the provision of a conversion unit for permitting positive firing of black powder in a muzzle-loading gun.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.